The tire is manufactured by preparing an unvulcanized green tire and vulcanizing the green tire using the tire vulcanization mold while molding it into a predetermined shape. As the tire vulcanization mold, there are known a tread mold for molding a tread portion of the tire, an upper and lower pair of side molds for molding a side wall portion of the tire, and an upper and lower pair of bead rings for molding a bead portion of the tire.
In such a tire vulcanization mold, it is known that molding defects such as a recess (bare) occur on an outer surface of the tire due to accumulation of air between the tire vulcanization mold and the green tire, and it is required to discharge the air accumulated between the mold and the green tire in order to suppress the molding defects.
Therefore, the following Patent Literature 1 proposes the tire vulcanization mold with a ring-shaped side mold formed by connecting a plurality of side segments divided in a tire circumferential direction in the tire circumferential direction. In this mold, a plurality of gaps extending in a tire radial direction is formed on a side molding surface by mating surfaces of the side segments, so that the air present between the green tire and the side mold is discharged from the gaps.